The present application is directed to a device for cutting an intervertebral disc and, more particularly, to a device constructed from a number of segments that are connected together in an articulating manner to adjust an angular orientation.
The spine is divided into a variety of regions including the cervical, thoracic, and lumbar regions. The cervical region includes the top seven vertebral members identified as C1-C7. The thoracic region includes the next twelve vertebral members identified as T1-T12. The lumbar region includes five vertebral members L1-L5. The vertebral members of the spine are aligned in a curved configuration that includes a cervical curve, thoracic curve, and lumbosacral curve. Intervertebral discs are positioned between the vertebral members and permit flexion, tab, lateral bending, and rotation.
Various conditions may lead to damage of the intervertebral discs and the vertebral members. The damage may result from a variety of causes including a specific event such as trauma, a degenerative condition, a tumor, or infection. Damage to the intervertebral discs and vertebral members can lead to pain, neurological deficit, and/or loss of motion.
Various surgical procedures that remove a portion or entirety of an intervertebral disc are performed to alleviate ailments of the spine. Current surgical devices are constructed to fit within the intervertebral space and cut the intervertebral disc. However, these devices are constructed to remove a limited portion of the intervertebral disc. Many of the devices operate in a linear manner in which they are inserted into the intervertebral space in an insertion direction, and moved back-and-forth manner to only cut linear channels. These devices are not compliant enough to remove disc material close to the cortical walls of the vertebral members.